Can Never Die
by Little Demon Me
Summary: A saiyan and the prince in love in the planet Vegeta but what about on earth


Can Never Die  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
Story by Mica  
  
Do NOT own DBZ/GT Characters  
  
Summary: This is a story about a surviving female full blooded saiyan that always wanted to die because of some causes but god or fate doesn't let her. That is why the title is "Can Never Die". She was frozen in her pod while traveling in space. She lands on earth after the horror and all the chaos finish. The GT characters are old especially the ones from DBZ. Like Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the gang. Trunks and the rest of the children in DBZ are all teens and the new of GT; Pan, Bra, and Marron are the only ones I can think of. It will jump around from first person to third or second…I'm really not good at the whole grammatical stuffs. Sorry. So it will start in planet Vegeta and then makes it's way to another planet, I kind of made up, and a few years more we arrive in earth. No pairing of some sort. Some crushes and old time lovers. Rated PG-13 for language and mild violence. For mature audience only ^_^ just kidding. If there is pairing it will be announced immediately.  
  
I would not have seen it coming. That day, when all my men and loved ones died and barely escaping my planet. Why would I have exiled myself from my own planet? The answer is because if I didn't then I wouldn't be here telling you the story. The story to how my planet was destroyed and my entire race, what I thought was dead. I wish I could've seen it before but even though I did, how would I stopped what would be inevitable? Here's my story, to how my warriors, my race, and all that I cherished had been destroyed.  
  
"Skia!" screamed out one of Frieza's higher class henchmen from behind the cold metal sliding door. "Get your lazy ass off of bed and get--" A girl shorter than the blue creature appeared from behind the door. "If I were you I would hold that tongue of your," she replied coolly. Her voice moved from her mouth like a calm breeze blowing through the air.  
  
The blue freak was baffled by the way this female saiyan talked to him. The animal, mad and insulted, raised its arms in the air and was about to strike Skia but was stopped by a hand. "Jura you shouldn't be picking on little kids." A mans voice came from behind the creature's body. "Okino?" the childlike figure asked the man. "Captain you should head straight to your pod. We'll soon be leaving." The semi-spiked up black hair saiyan dropped the beast's hand and left it staring at the saiyans back.  
  
Skia followed Okino while she thought, to why he helped her. Skia shrugged the subject off while she shook her head. A bright light started to grow in front of them while they near the end of the hallway. "Girl. You should be thanking me. I saved your ass back there." Okino didn't even bother hearing the answer. I shouldn't be picking fights with her, he thought.   
  
The both of them reached their own pods in no time. Skia waited for everyone else to appear before entering hers. The rest of her men appeared on the opposite side of them, each of them talking to each other noisily. Skia looked again at the group. 'Where's my brother?' she thought while waiting by her sphere spacecraft.  
  
The warriors in the room are all saiyans. Their tails and pride made a saiyan the way they are. They will not give up and will not bow down to defeat. All the saiyans wore an armor that indicates that they are warriors. A warrior that vowed to fight for their lord's purposes.  
  
One problem is that the boss of these creatures is cruel and despicable. Frieza is the beast's name. No fighter can compare what kind of power Frieza has. Frieza will destroy his own men and obliterate any planet that does not obey his wills.   
  
Skia being the only female and the strongest from the men is a special but rejected saiyan. She has the tail and power of a saiyan but her tail was the problem that will never have a solution. Since she was born she had a dark black tail. Ever since, she was never normal and she was always mocked while growing up. But then again, her tail was the reason why she was the way she is now, strong, elegant, and graceful. Skia's appearance also got in her nerves. For a young woman her size was unique. The shortness she was now, all the saiyans in the ship and planet teased her but her strength was not to mess with.  
  
The first saiyan in the group of men was the saiyan with the very messy hair. Skia would have seen him from a mile away. Mant and her were best friends ever since they were kids in the planet Vegeta. He was way older than Skia but Mant still respects her like she was older than him. Mant has this feature that will never be forgotten and it was his hair, the hair and color of a lion, orange kind of ruddy. His furry brown tail that was wrapped around his waist was one of them too. The way this specific saiyan behave was not the standard type of saiyan. He's the elder smart saiyan in the group. With his knowledge and his strength, which isn't that great, made him strong in rare ways.  
  
The one that entered his pod first and was resting, was a saiyan that made the entire female, any type-either be aliens to humans to saiyans, he was drop dead gorgeous. He was one of those mysterious mixed with attractive features. Okino was his name and his loose bangs and half spiked up black hair made him look weak but in reality he was the second from Skia's brother in strength and the second oldest in the group. What shocked everyone, even Skia, was that he adored flowers.  
  
Skia jumped out of her pod and landed in front of a large man. Compared to her, she is just a little bug that he could trample on. "Tanuko have you seen my brother today?" she asked the giant in front of her. Tanuko looked down at Skia while a smile crawled up his face. "Aw isn't that cute. Little sister worried about big brother getting in trouble?" Skia can't help but smile, hearing the way Tanuko talked to her. He knows I can beat him up and still he treats me like a child, she thought.  
  
Tanuko, the tallest of them all and the third in line and third in strength, turned his back at Skia and walked to his pod. His wild blackish brown hair rolled down passed his shoulders and stopped mid-way of his back. The muscled and strong saiyan loved to joke around with his friends. But when it comes to fighting his seriousness kicked in and was pretty good at fighting. Tanuko's personality never surprised Skia but the rest of the saiyans did.  
  
"Don't worry your little head. Skia, I'm fine," the man Skia was looking for walked out from the hall she went through with Okino. Skia walked up to where her brother is at, not even amused the way he acted. She stopped in front of the second strongest and the second youngest of the entire group. "Skit you better watch--" Her words were stopped by his lips. Their lips detached by one of Skia's powerful punch to her big brothers face.  
  
Skia, furious, walked back to her pod, the cloth of the special armor over her left shoulder was only seen after Skit looked after her. Skit to be the second strongest tried to get her sister to love him back but he'd always fail. The resemblances between the two are so subtle. If Skia had not cut her hair they could have been confused to be one person. Both relatives have jet black hair but Skit's fell down pass his shoulders and wasn't that wild like the rest of the saiyans. The team figured how to tell the difference from the two. It was there size, making Skia the shortest, and their eyes. Skit has this deep black colored eyes like the rest of the male saiyans and Skia has these red variations of colors in hers. So seeing her in rage was not a good idea.  
  
"Skia's group ready to dispatch?" A voice, the alien Skia met while in her room, in their communicator asked them. "Ready," all four of them talked back in their pod. "Okay the coordinates: 0Z54Y9I8R63SD. The southeast quadrant of the galaxy. You got 2 months and Captain, If your group needs more time just tell us and we will arrange the dates." The door to their pods started to close and the only female leaned back on the cushion in her ship and ignored to answer the blue freak, "Just tell us how long will it take to get there?" instead she asked her own question. They heard hesitation but alas he answered, "It will take two weeks. End transmission. Get ready to le--"   
  
The start of all the commotion started after we left the pod. Bardocks team has just arrived after we left our deck. We all fell asleep in the our pods while we were flying half way across the galaxy to do this mission for a lizard who is always sitting with his lizard ass. I can't complain. He, or maybe even she, is way stronger then me so I'll rather not waist my time. But when I did get to his ship and saw this lizard face to face I was afraid. I was to afraid to move but I learned how to face my fears and fight back. I was really the first one to join the team of Frieza. I was really young and very weak but they still accepted me and trained me eventually. Maybe it's because of tail. Maybe because I look special and they see me useful. So I was trained and now I'm here with my team killing innocent people because that monster wants too. But while I was there, while I was training, while I was growing, I met this saiyan. We grew up training and fighting but around teen ages when we knew what our difference were, we got to close. And here's my story.  
  
Past.  
  
"You will never have chance to even lay a punch on me." A young boy with spiked up dark brown hair said mockingly to a young girl about his height on the floor, panting desperately and in rage. "I will hit you. Just watch VEGETA!!" The young lady kicked the floor and kicked some tile off the floor while she zoomed at the chuckling saiyan. The saiyan female lounged a punch at the suspected Vegeta. Vegeta deftly dodged the punch and grabbed onto her arm tightly, making her flinched from the tightness. After that his face went to childish to seriousness. She got slung down on the floor and once her body made contact to the floor; the force forced her way deeper then normal, making a deep crater below her. Skia was about to stand when Vegeta pinned her back down on the floor, both his knees on either side of her hips and has a smirk on his face. A smirk that tells Skia that she lost once again to the Prince of all Saiyans. "I told you I'll win," Skia narrows her eyes but then widened it with shock.  
  
The voice that the saiyan used was not teasingly but sensual. After the words had slipped from his mouth and entered through her ears, she swore that the feeling on top of her spandex was just his uniform. But when she checked it, it wasn't his uniform but his hardened genital. "Vegeta get off me!" She screamed after feeling him against her. "Why should I? I won and I should have a reward." 


End file.
